


First year marauders

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, The Marauder's Map, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George return from their first ever Hogsmeade visit during their first year at Hogwarts.





	First year marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters (but I love and adore them all!).

“I would really not have thought that of them, especially with their brothers being such model students and all!” Professor McGonagall said heatedly to tiny Professor Flitwick who nodded understandingly but also raised his hands in a weighting manner. “Well, they have only been here a few months now but from all I have seen so far they are not bad students. In my class at least, their performance has been quite good, actually. They will probably gain rather good marks at the end of the -” “Yes, this is all very well Filius - but setting off a dungbomb right in front of my classroom just before the start of the lesson? And they have played pranks on other teachers and students too! I really hope they come around at some point or they will not follow in the footsteps of their brothers. I cannot see someone acting that immature become a prefect, let alone headboy like Bill before he left last year!” “I agree Minerva but Fred and George are still so young. Maybe they only need some more time than their brothers…”

George looked at Fred, a broad grin on his face. Fred grinned back and winked at his brother. The twins were just on their way back into Gryffindor Tower when they randomly overheard the conversation going on between two of their teachers. They were standing next to each other with their backs against the wall of the third floor corridor, chuckling slightly over what they had just heard. They both knew full-well that they had no intention whatsoever to become prefects, headboys or any kind of model student in any way. Sure, they were everything but dumb but most of what they learned in class they were using to further develop their pranks. Getting good marks was just a nice side-effect that helped them keeping their mother from sending even more howlers for all their mischief.

This is what ran through Fred’s head when they stood there and he knew that George was thinking exactly the same. They had always had a very special connection and understood the other one without using a lot of words or even any words at all. When they heard the footsteps of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick moving away from them and out of earshot, they took each others' hands, beaming, and side by side ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

***

In their dormitory, an excited Lee Jordan was sitting on his bed, already waiting for the return of the freckle-faced and red-haired brothers, greeting them with a loud “Whoooop! You did it?!” The twins grinned again and emptied their pockets onto George’s bed. George’s pockets contained an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes, Fred’s pockets had held different products from Zonko’s joke shop that were now sitting next to the pile of sweets. The stack of joke products was the slightly but obviously bigger one. “You really went to Hogsmeade then!” Lee exclaimed, excitedly eyeing the piles on George’s bed and then the twins themselves. “How did you do it?”

Fred and George smirked mischievously at each other and then at Lee. “We've let you in on our plans, you don’t need to know too many details,” Fred told Lee with a wink, sitting down on his bed. “It’s for your own good, really,” added George, crawling up next to his twin and putting an arm around Fred’s waist. “Yes, the less you know the less you can be held responsible for not telling anyone about our secrets,” said Fred in a very reasonable tone, resting his arm on George’s shoulders, the broad smile never leaving his face.

The boys had liked Lee right from their very first days at Hogwarts a few months ago and they had already shared a decent amount of pranks and secrets with him. Some things however, they had silently agreed not to share with anyone but each other, the Marauder’s Map being one of them. Fred had stolen it from the office of the caretaker Mr. Filch when he wanted to punish the twins for setting off exactly that dungbomb they had heard Professor McGonagall complaining about a few minutes earlier. Since they had figured out how to work the piece of parchment, exploring the school and grounds had become a lot easier and they had already made some very good use of that. Today, they had set out to follow a passage that led out of the map and that they had assumed must lead to the nearby village of Hogsmeade. They had told Lee that they reckoned they’d found a way to visit Hogsmeade albeit being in first year but they hadn’t told their friend about the map at all.

Lee heaved a huge sigh. He was a little disappointed that he would have to wait two more years to be able to go to Hogsmeade but he couldn’t be angry at the two red-heads even if he tried. He saw their deep bond with a mixture of a little envy but mostly pure awe and was grateful to have found two very good friends in them. He looked at them sitting on the bed, arm-in-arm, with their cheeks still being a little red from the excitement they had obviously experienced, exploring the wizarding village. Lee found it kind of cute that they were so close and couldn’t help but spread a smile too. “Okay, okay,” he said. “You don’t have to tell me how you did it, but at least tell me everything about Hogsmeade then! Did no one wonder what two first year students were doing all alone in the village?” “Naaaah!” George put him off and Fred continued, “When we had a look around the post office, some staff member asked us if we shouldn’t be up at the castle, but George told him with a dead serious face that we weren’t eleven years old yet but only ten and wouldn’t be attending Hogwarts before next term.” - ”Yeah, and then Fred said we needed to get back to our parents waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks and then we left the post office and went straight to the Shrieking Shack!”

The twins continued telling Lee everything about their adventure and were happy to have found not only a good friend in Lee but also an excellent listener. He “ooohed” and “aaahed” and laughed in all the right places when Fred and George showed him their Zonko’s purchases and the three of them had a lively conversation full of laughter, eating sweets from Honeydukes. When the sun had already set and they all realized that they had to stifle more yawns than laughter, they decided to go to bed.

The two brothers didn’t bother to put away the sweets and jokes on George’s bed as they would only need one bed anyway. They had always had two beds, at home too, but most nights even being a few feet apart for several hours was too much to bear for them so they had made a habit of either Fred crawling up into George’s bed or the other way around. Tonight, George simply slept in Fred’s bed, laying down on his side and cuddled up closely with his back against is twin’s upper body, Fred’s arms hugging him tightly from behind. George was already feeling quite drowsy when Fred placed a loving peck on the red strands on the back of his head and whispered a soft “Good night little brother” in his ear. George softly kicked Fred against his shin and mumbled “It’s only a few minutes”. Both twins chortled quietly at this and fell asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
